brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Krypton SonSet
Welcome to Krypton SonSet, an RPG based on the DC Universe. Feel free to sign-up as any character below who does not have a username and picture somewhere in their little section. Also see WayneTech to redeem studs for costumes and objects for your character. Story After a series of failed robberies, The Joker’s operations have been shut down by Batman and he has fallen in priority among the villains that populate Gotham City, easily being able to be apprehended by the police without enough money to create his laughing gas or even obtain bullets. Seeking a way to regain his status, he has sent Harley Quinn to commit a robbery of a curio shop for a dragon statue which is rumored to be cursed, which luckily enough (for Joker) was successful. The sole robbery of the statue, not being very valuable, has baffled the police. But as always, there is a reason behind The Joker’s madness. Making his way to Metropolis, Joker has met with Lex Luthor, and the two formed a partnership; if The Joker could defeat Superman, Luthor would fund his operations. Using the ‘’kryptonite’’ dragon statue, The Joker succeeded on his half of the deal, but left Superman alive against Luthor’s wishes to try and keep the Justice League from interfering with his alliance with Luthor. Knowing that Batman will have a hard time dealing with the resources Luthor has supplied him with, Joker had planned on returning to Gotham City with his new partner-in-crime. Taking into account that the corruption and organized crime of Gotham City has led more of its inhabitants to take the law into their own hands than in Metropolis (which is only protected by Superman and Supergirl, who are both Justice League members), Luthor has used his wealth to unite some of its more prominent villains (or with other promises if they were already wealthy). The alliance’s next victory came early. Though they were not able to defeat Batman himself, Harley Quinn succeeded in breaking Batgirl’s leg, but she was rescued by Nightwing and Robin before any further harm could come to her. Despite her injury, Batgirl has found a way to help. Donning the code name “Oracle” and using the Batcomputer, she acts as the information broker to the Batman family. Meanwhile, realizing that the time to strike against the villains’ alliance, Wonder Woman has assembled a team made up of the six Justice League members she can spare (including herself) to break-up their partnership before it can expand to other rogue galleries and to rescue Superman. The story is based on two stories from the DCAU; World’s Finest and the early version of Grudge Match. It also takes inspiration from ‘’LEGO Batman: The Video Game’’ and LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes.) Host *Batgirl/Oracle (AKA Barbara Gordon) – Berrybrick : Being the adopted daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon grew up in a household filled with police officers and their stories. When she was older, Barbara decided that she wanted to join the Gotham City Police Department and follow in her father's footsteps, but he wouldn't allow it. One night, at a Masquerade Ball, Barbara wore a homemade female “Batman” costume as a jive against her father and ended up stopping a planned kidnapping on millionaire Bruce Wayne by Killer Moth, which began her career as Batgirl. At first, her identity was a secret to both Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson), but Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce’s butler, had discovered her secret after both were kidnapped by The Penguin. After Batman deduced her identity and reached out to her to be his partner, Robin became jealous and Batgirl replaced him as Batman’s partner for some time. :She has recently received an injury from Harley Quinn. Batman has ordered her to stay off this case to keep her from getting hurt further. Still determined to help, Barbara has donned the codename “Oracle” and uses the bat-computer to act as the information broker to the Batman-family and Justice League members dealing with the defeat of Superman and Lex Luthor uniting the villains of Gotham. Heroes *Batman (AKA Bruce Wayne) – :When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. His butler Alfred Pennyworth would be his confidant to tend to whatever needs he might require. Batman would also find a friend in police commissioner James Gordon who may not approve of his methods, but appreciates the results. :*Weapons/Objects: Batarang :*Ability: World's Greatest Detective (Immune to all special abilities except for Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, and Scarecrow's) :*Weakness: ... (Can't attack a character with only one health point left) ---- ---- *Robin (AKA Tim Drake) -- : Robin is Batman’s sidekick, but after the supposed death of the second Robin, Jason Todd, at the hands crowbar of The Joker, Batman began to work alone. At least until Tim Drake saved Batman from The Penguin. Batman realized a resemblance between Tim and the first Robin, Dick Grayson. At age nine, Tim discovered Batman's true identity to be Bruce Wayne and was recruited as Batman's sidekick, Robin. Robin has rivalries with villains such as The Penguin and Two-Face. Though he often works with Batman, but The Spoiler is a common ally of Robin. :*Weapons/Objects: Batarang :*Ability: First aid (Can heal one health point on any ally or himself) :*Weakness: Clowns… (1/4 chance of defeating The Joker and Harley Quinn) ---- ---- *Nightwing (AKA Dick Grayson) -- :As a child, Dick Grayson was part of a circus act known as The Flying Graysons. One night, his parents were murdered during an act. Dick was then adopted by Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was the alias of the superhero, Batman, who recruited Dick to become the first Robin. After years of serving as Robin, Dick grew tired of being overshadowed by Batman and became jealous of Batgirl, and chose to be a superhero on his own. Robin briefly worked with Superman, who he got the name Nightwing, a Kryptonian vigilante, from. Through travelling the world, he gained great skills. Years later, he returned to the Gotham area (but patrolled the neighboring city of Bludhaven) and reconciled with Bruce and Barbara. :*Weapons/Objects: Escrima Sticks :*Ability: Acrobatics (Can dodge one attack of his choice per day.) :*Weakness: Limited armor (1/2 chance a "heavy hit" villain (Bane, Killer Croc, or Man-Bat) will automatically receive the first hit) ---- ---- *Catwoman (AKA Selina Kyle) -- : Having had a very difficult childhood, Selina Kyle learned various thievery skills and used them to become a slick burglar known as Catwoman. In her public life, she is a wealthy socialite living off the loot she has stolen. As Catwoman, Selina seeks thrills in stealing various artifacts and treasures and taking her ill-gotten spoils to her socialite life. She is a skilled gymnast and martial artist, and wields gloved claws as well as a whip. Catwoman became attracted Batman, and began to work with him, becoming his first partner even before Dick Grayson was Robin. She began to use her thievery skills to help her friends in need, reserve land for endangered animals (especially cats), and keep people from getting hurt. However, her thieving ways are what keep her from being a fully-fledged crime fighter. :*Weapons/Objects: Whip :*Ability: Thief (Steal another character's ability that requires an object. The target will be unable to use that ability for the rest of the day. For example, you can steal Mr. Freeze's "freeze" ability because it requires his freeze gun, but not Harley Quinn's "underestimated" ability because it's a skill) :*Weakness: Cat nap (Can only attack two times a day) ---- ---- *Batwoman (AKA Kathy Kane) -- : Batwoman, or Kathy Kane, belonged to a family who owned a curio shop in Gotham City. When her family refused to pay protection to Rupert Thorne and the other criminals that populate the city, it was burnt down. Kathy, who was present in the shop at the time, was rescued by Batman. Her rescue inspired her to become a vigilante to get her revenge on Thorne and the other crime that populates the city. Kathy trained herself in gymnastics, but found it wasn't enough when she was quickly defeated by The Riddler. She recruited her friends Rocky Ballantine and Katrina Moldoff to aid her. Rocky acts as her intelligence (similar to Oracle) and Katrina, as the heir to the Moldoff circus fortune, her financial support. After defeating Thorne and his partners when they tried to interfere with the Kanzanian civil war by sending the highest bidder a shipment of weapons, she was able to rebuild her family’s curio shop (coincidentally the one Joker robbed the dragon statue from). :*Weapons/Objects: Batarang :*Military Training: (3/4 chance of defeating terrorists. This includes The Joker, Poison Ivy, and Ra's Al Ghul.) :*Weakness: Life scarring incidents (Can only attack two times per day due to a life scarring incident in her past) ---- ---- *The Spoiler (AKA Stephanie Brown) -- :Stephanie Brown is the daughter of a villain, Cluemaster. When he was freed from Arkham Asylum, cured of his insanity, she was excited to begin to reconnect with him. However, Cluemaster had only been cured of his desire to leave clues for Batman, not to stop his illegal activities. Stephanie crafted a homemade costume (which with a device stolen from and by The Penguin, allowed her to become invisible) and would leave clues for Batman herself to thwart her father. After her father’s defeat, Spoiler decided that she like crime fighting and became a regular partner of Tim Drake, Robin. :*Weapons/Objects: :*Ability: Invisibility (Can ignore any attack of her choice once a day) :*Weakness: "Black Mask" (1/4 chance against villains involved with an organization of any sort; this includes The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, and Ra's Al Ghul.) ---- ---- *Huntress (AKA Helena Bertinelli) -- :Helena Bertinelli was the daughter of a powerful crime boss. Growing up around such people, she lost her innocence at a young age. Her entire family was killed in a mob war, leaving her as the sole survivor. Helena grew to hate the mob and donned the Huntress mantle to put an end to them. At first, Helena was so violent that she would kill her targets and was an enemy of Batman until she was approached by The Question who “saved her from herself.” Becoming more humane, Huntress joined the Batman family. :*Weapons/Objects: Crossbow :*Ability: Mob-buster (3/4 chance of defeating a villain who is the head of an organization of any sort. This includes The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, and Ra's Al Ghul) :*Weakness: Occasional ally (Can only attack twice a day) ---- ---- *Azrael (AKA Jean-Paul Valley Jr.) -- :Jean-Paul Valley Jr. was bred by the Sacred Order of St. Dumas to be their champion. Jean-Paul was brainwashed and unaware of the Order and the split-personality even prevented him from knowing what he was doing as Azrael. Azrael would kill his targets. Even though they were evil, Batman did not approve of this. He managed to repair the damage caused by the Order of St. Dumas to Jean-Paul’s mind and convinced him to adopt his own ethics. Azrael grew close to Batman and Robin (Tim Drake), and even replaced Batman in the Bat-suit when Bruce Wayne’s back was broken by Bane. :*Weapons/Objects: Swords :*Ability: Brain-washing (After only having 1/10 health points left for the first time, 4 points will automatically be restored. He then will attack and automatically defeat one random villain. However...) :*Weakness: Brain-washing (...he won't be able to continue through the game afterwards until a hero defeats him.) ---- ---- *Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) -- :Cassandra Cain was bred by the League of Assassins to be the perfect bodyguard to Ra’s Al Ghul and was trained to be able to tell what moves a target was going to make and to read their emotions. This backfired when she was seven years old, her father tested her by ordering her to attack and kill a businessman. Cassandra succeeded, but looked into the dying man’s eyes and saw the fear. At that moment, she ran away from her father. Ten years later, she appeared in Gotham City after it had been hit by an earthquake. Cassandra was recruited by Barbara Gordon as her trainee. Cassandra’s identity was the Black Bat and she fought crime to make up for the murder she committed. :*Weapons/Objects: :*Ability: Body language (Automatically receives the first hit on any character except for Ra's Al Ghul and Two-Face.) :*Weakness: The fear in their eyes (Unable to make an attack on an enemy with only one health point remaining.) ---- ---- *Wonder Woman (AKA Diana Prince) -- :Diana Prince is an Amazon from Themyscira island who was blessed by Greek Goddesses at birth. After winning a competition, she was allowed to leave Themyscira as the ambassador to “Man’s world.” In “Man’s World”, Diana used her gifts from the Goddesses to become a super heroine. She deals with both problems of humans and immortals. :*Weapons/Objects: Lasso of Truth :*Ability: Bulletproof Bracelets (3/4 chance of defeating enemies with guns. This does not include Lex Luthor, Two-Face, or The Penguin.) :*Weakness: Piercing Weapon Vulnerability (1/4 chance of defeating Lex Luthor, The Penguin, Two-Face, and Poison Ivy) ---- ---- *Green Lantern (AKA Hal Jordan) -- : An average test pilot, Hal Jordan witnessed an alien craft crash down on Earth. Rushing through the rubble, Jordan discovered Abin Sur, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Abin Sur told Jordan that the ring has chosen him to become his successor and to become the new Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Jordan accepted and became the new Green Lantern. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Force Field (Can be used to protect yourself or an ally once each day) :*Weakness: Low Power (Can only attack twice a day) ---- ---- *Green Arrow (AKA Oliver Queen) --Knight :Oliver Queen is a vigilante, very similar to Batman, who is based in Star City. Unlike Batman though, Queen is more involved in politics and acts as the political conscience of the Justice League. As Green Arrow, he uses various trick arrows. :*Weapons/Objects: Bow :*Ability: Could of been a ‘’little’’ more original (Can copy one of Batman’s victories on any villain onto that same and automatically win; can only be used once a day.) :*Weakness: Again, originality… (If Batman and/or Black Canary are defeated in a fight, you will be unable to attack again until both do. If only one is defeated, you will only have to wait for that character to attack again.) ---- ---- *Black Canary (AKA Dinah Lance) -- :Black Canary is a second generation crime-fighter, her father was a police officer and her mother the original Black Canary. Like Green Arrow, she is also based in Star City. However, she still works fairly frequently in Gotham City with Huntress and Batgirl. Black Canary possesses a meta-gene that allows her to emit a high pitch scream, capable of disabling enemies. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Canary cry (Can “freeze” a character for the day. That character will be unable to attack, be attacked, or use their special ability.) :*Weakness: A dip in the pit (Due to using a Lazarus pit in the past, Ra’s Al Ghul receives a bonus against her (3/4 chance of defeating her), despite being sexist.) ---- ---- *Zatanna -- :Zatanna is a stage-magician with real magical powers activated by saying words backwards. She is one of Bruce Wayne’s few friends, and one of the oldest, their relationship dating back to childhood. During a performance years later, she became briefly involved with Batman on a mission and deduced his identity, recognizing him as her friend from long ago. Being an entertainer, Zatanna is often travelling and has no base city, often working with many different heroes such as Batman, Catwoman, and Supergirl. :*Weapons/Objects: Wand :*Ability: Hypnosis (Can cause an enemy of her choice to attack another enemy of her choice.) :*Weakness: Mnemonic Incantation (1/2 chance an enemy will automatically gain the first of three hits.) ---- ---- *Supergirl (AKA Kara Kent) -- :Kara Zor-El is Superman’s teenage cousin from the Kryptonian city of Argo. She is actually older than Superman, being a teenager when he was a baby, but was cryogenically frozen by and along with her parents to survive the planet’s demise. Years later, Kara arrived on Earth in a rocket ship that hit Gotham City. She was taken in by the Kents, Superman’s adoptive parents, with the cover story that she was their niece. She has a friendship with Robin and Batgirl. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Super strength (one extra health point) :*Weakness: Kryptonite (1/4 chance of defeating Lex Luthor or any villain who purchases kryptonite.) ---- Villains *The Joker -- : The Red Hood was once a small time criminal who was trying to escape Batman in a chemical factory. The Red Hood fell into a vat of toxins which turned his hair green, bleached his skin white, stained his lips red, and stretched them out into an everlasting smile; it gave him the appearance of a crazed clown. The Red Hood was driven insane by this reflection, and renamed himself The Joker. Joker became Gotham's most sadistic and twisted crime boss and that he is insane, but also a genius, having knowledge of chemistry, physics, and engineering; Joker invents gag-based gadgetry whilst concocting criminal schemes. The Joker also cheats death frequently, having been thought killed several times only to come back and wreak havoc once more. He has many minions serving under him, most notably his self-proclaimed lover, Harley Quinn, who herself was once his psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum, and fell in love with him there. The Joker is a mass murderer and has been known to kill many people, even his own henchmen. :*Weapons/Objects: Gun :*Ability: Joker Gas (Can be used to ignore one attack per day) :*Weakness: Bursting into laughter (Can't attack a third time a day if the first two fights were successful) ---- ---- *Lex Luthor -- : Lex Luthor is a billionaire, the head of LexCorp Industries, and a philanthropist, but is also the power-hungry arch-enemy of Metropolis' protector, Superman. Lex is cunning and has super human intelligence which he uses in his struggle against Superman. :*Weapons/Objects: (Kryptonite) Gun :*Ability: Unlimited supply of Kryptonite (1/4 chance of poisoning the target of your choice. They will lose one health point and be unusable for the day, does not work on Batman; receives a bonus against Supergirl without poisoning her.) :*Weakness: Suit 'n' Tie (Only 8 health points) ---- ---- *Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Quinzel) -- : Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist interning at Arkham Asylum, having been fascinated in studying The Joker. During their sessions, Quinzel fell madly in love with the Joker, breaking him out of Arkham several times and having her psychiatric license revoked. She would then re-invent herself as Harley Quinn, sidekick and lover of the Joker. Besides the Joker, Harley Quinn also works with Poison Ivy, with whom she is close friends. She is a skilled gymnast as well as having psychiatric knowledge. She refers to the Joker as "Mistah J" or her pet name "Puddin'" rather than by his title. :*Weapons/Objects: Hammer :*Ability: Underestimated (Automatically gets one hit on any male character, including Batman) :*Weakness: Mistah J! (If The Joker and/or Poison Ivy are defeated in a fight, you will be unable to attack again until after both attacks. If only one is defeated, you only have to wait for that character to attack again) ---- ---- *Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) -- : Jervis Tetch became obsessed with the lunacy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking Glass, especially the chapter A Mad Tea Party, to the point where he believed himself to be a reicarnation of a character known as The Mad Hatter. Jervis Tetch became a thief known as The Mad Hatter to finish his collection of headwear. He is also known for his hypnotizing and kidnapping schemes. :*Weapons/Objects: Gun :*Ability: Mind Control (Can be used once a day to turn a hero on another hero, except for Batman, Wonder Woman, or Azrael) :*Weakness: Self-hypnotism (1/2 chance of messing up and attacking the wrong hero) ---- ---- *The Scarecrow (AKA Professor Jonathan Crane) -- : Professor Jonathan Crane was bullied as a child for his bookish nature and scrawny figure. He became obsessed with fear and began to study it, eventually becoming a psychology professor in that field. He taught at Gotham University, but was fired for unethical experimenting. Professor Jonathan Crane then made a career out of villainy and became known as Scarecrow. Not only is he well-versed in fear, but Scarecrow uses it in his specialized toxins to bring out victims' nightmares. :*Weapons/Objects: Scythe :*Ability: Fear Gas (Can be used once a day to gain a 3/4 chance of winning a fight with any enemy, except for Wonder Woman or Azrael) :*Weakness: Chiroptophobia (Only has a 3/4 chance of defeating Batman, Batwoman, and Black Bat without fear gas; using fear gas on Batman, Batwoman, or Black Bat will even the odds.) ---- ---- *The Riddler (AKA Edward Nygma) -- : As a boy, Edward Nygma was obsessed with riddles, puzzles, and word games. He was also one of the top students in his class, which his father didn’t believe, claiming that Edward was a liar and cheater because no son of his could ever be smart. Traumatized by this, Edward was unable to lie, wanting to prove himself to his father. He later became The Riddler who would leave riddles behind at crimes he had committed as he could not lie. Unlike the other Batman rogues, the Riddler commits crimes behind mind games and it takes Batman's intellect to solve them rather than physical force. The Riddler has a genius intellect in constructing riddles and is armed with his "?" cane that contains weapons and computer technology. :*Weapons/Objects: Question Mark Cane :*Ability: Confusion... (Has a 3/4 chance of disabling an enemy for a day. Does not work on Batman, Wonder Woman, or The Spoiler) :*Weakness: To be Frank Gorshin... (Only a 1/4 chance of winning against Wonder Woman or The Spoiler) ---- ---- *Two-Face (AKA Harvey Dent) -- : Harvey Dent was Bruce Wayne’s best friend and the District Attorney of Gotham City until a mobster named Sal “Boss” Maroni threw acid in his face during a trial. Horribly disfigured on the left side, Dent snapped, developing a split personality and an obsession with duality and the number two. He became the criminal Two-Face, one of the key crime bosses in the city, planning crimes and making critical decisions by flipping his signature mutilated coin. While he is primarily a planner of elaborate crimes who uses his thorough understanding of the law to abuse loopholes, he is capable of holding his own in a fist-fight and is considered an expert marksman. :*Weapons/Objects: Gun (x2) :*Ability: Trick coin (Automatically gets one hit on any character) :*Weakness: (1/2 chance you will attack a random villain) ---- ---- *Poison Ivy (AKA Pamela Isley) -- : Pamela Lillian Isley was a young botanist poisoned by her professor as an experiment. She survived and while getting an immunity to toxins, Isley went insane and became Poison Ivy, an eco-terrorist out to save the environment in a deranged way. Unlike most Batman rogues, Ivy revolves her crimes around her obsession with plants and a twisted way of saving the environment. In addition to her knowledge of plants and toxic immunity, Ivy is known to also be able to manipulate plants with her mind. Harley Quinn is a chief ally of hers in several of her schemes, her best friend. :*Weapons/Objects: Crossbow :*Ability: Mutated pollen (1/2 chance you can temporarily convert a male character to attack another male character, both of your choice, does not work on Batman.) :*Weakness: Photosynthesis (Can only attack twice per day.) ---- ---- *Clayface (AKA Basil Karlo) -- : Basil Karlo was an actor who became insane when he learned that a remake of a movie he starred in, The Terror was in the works, even though he was a member of the advising staff. Karlo went on a murder spree dressed as the movie's villain, Clayface, and kills most of the remake's cast and crew, saving the actor in his old role for last, but Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson) intervened. After several other schemes, Karlo was visited by Sondra Fuller, the fourth Clayface. Karlo suggested that he, Fuller, and the other living Clayfaces form the "Mud Pack" and attempt to kill Batman. The "Mud Pack" failed, but Karlo was able to transfer the powers of Fuller and Preston Payne (the third Clayface) unto himself, which transforms himself into an actual Clayface (rather than dressing up as one) with all the powers of the others. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Copy cat (Can mimic almost any villain, except for Lex Luthor, and receive their ability for the day, as long as it is not a bonus health point. Characters you may not mimic Ra’s Al Ghul’s ability. You may still mimic a character with a bonus health point to mimic their bonus against another character, if they receive one.) :*Weakness: Copy-cat (cont.) (You will also receive any weakness of a character you mimic for the whole day.) ---- ---- *Mr. Freeze (AKA Dr. Victor Fries) -- : Dr. Victor Fries was a mere Gotham City scientist who used cryo-stasis technology to resurrect his wife Nora who had a rare disease, so he could have more time to save her. However an accident in the laboratory caused his body temperature to revert to below zero and was forced to wear a refrigeration suit to survive the mutations. Fries then deemed himself "Mr. Freeze" and staged robberies in order to fund his project. :Mr. Freeze became the first super villain Batman fought; he had only encountered "plain clothes" villains before Freeze. :*Weapons/Objects: Cold Gun :*Ability: Freeze (Able to "freeze" a target for the day. The target will be able to take no actions, but will also be immune to attacks) :*Weakness: What Would Nora Do? (Can only attack twice a day before having a mental breakdown (losing the ability to attack for the day).) ---- ---- *The Penguin (AKA Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) -- : The corpulent and aristocratic Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, came to be The Penguin, Gotham City's "Gentleman of Crime" as a result of his traumatic upbringing. Ostracized as a child for his pointed nose, obesity, and short stature, The Penguin does not share the insanities or obsessions of most of Gotham's rogues, though he is particularly fond of birds. He owns the Iceberg Lounge and operates it as a front for various underground rackets and crooked schemes. Trained in judo, Penguin is more capable of defending himself than some of Batman's other rogues who rely more on their henchmen, like The Joker and The Riddler. His weapons of choice are his collection of trick umbrellas, which conceal various weapons, gasses, and gadgets. :*Weapons/Objects: Umbrella Machine-Gun :*Ability: Penguin Gas (Can ignore one attack of his choice per day) :*Weakness: Forgetful (1/2 chance of attacking a villain on his third attack per day) ---- ---- *Bane -- : Born and raised in a brutal prison environment, Bane's already-impressive physical condition was enhanced by the experimental Venom drug; however, it was also extremely addictive, and he must have had a constant supply or risk serious side effects. The Venom, particularly in overdose, granted him incredible strength, healing and resistance to damage, to the point of rendering him bulletproof. Targeting the pipes he wore to administer the drug was therefore the surest way to defeat him. He was best-known for breaking Batman's back. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Venom overdose (Extra health point) :*Weakness: Angels of Death (Especially vulnerable to attacks made by Azrael, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl) ---- ---- *Ra's Al Ghul -- : Ra's Al Ghul is the head of an assassin organization known as the League of Shadows, in fact, his name translated from Arabic means "Head of the Demon", and an international terrorist, attempting to bring the world into perfect environmental balance by eliminating most of humanity. Ra's has lived for centuries, so long that he has forgotten his real name, by bathing in the youth-restoring Lazarus Pits. Ra's is a master in martial arts and trained a younger Bruce Wayne under the alias of Henri Ducard. When Ra's moved his base of operations to Gotham, he recognized Bruce as Batman and became an enemy of his. :*Weapons/Objects: Staffs :*Ability: Lazarus pits (Can heal one health point from an ally or yourself per day) :*Weakness: Sexist (underestimates female characters, 1/4 chance of defeating them) ---- ---- *Man-Bat (AKA Dr. Kirck Langstrom) -- : Dr. Kirk Langstrom tested a serum based on bats' echolocation abilities on himself to try and cure his growing deafness, but it actually transformed him into a man-sized bat. Though Man-Bat is an enemy of Batman, Langstrom himself is not evil, and uses his transformations for good when he is able to control the Man-bat’s instincts. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Nocturnal (one extra attack per day, a total of four attacks) :*Weakness: Dr. Kirk Langstrom (1/2 chance you will heal a health point on your target, rather than attack them.) ---- ---- *Killer Croc (AKA Waylon Jones) -- : Waylon Jones had been shunned by society due to his disfiguring skin disorder. Having gotten a job as an alligator wrestler in a side-show, he decided to make more money in crime and became known as Killer Croc. Though he has low intelligence, Croc has super strength, accelerated healing, is a strong swimmer, hardened skin, and powerful jaws thanks to his reptilian genetics. :*Weapons/Objects: None :*Ability: Thick Skin (one extra health point) :*Weakness: Anger Issues (If defeated two times or more a day, you will go on a rampage attacking villains until you lose a fight against one. ---- Rules/Notes *Everyday, you can make three attacks of your choice (unless your character details say otherwise). *You may use your special ability every day, but please note that if it says of your choice somewhere in it, you ‘’must’’ let me know exactly when and who you want to use it on, otherwise it will be wasted and go unused for the day. *To attack another character, simply say the character who you would like to attack. It would also be helpful if you could tell me the name of your character. *Attacks will be decided randomly by flipping five coins. *Studs will be awarded randomly to the winner of a fight based on the number of hits. The victor could win from three to five studs. *Please create an RPG Profile to help me keep track of your stud amount. If you need help, please let me know. :) *Don’t forget to spend your studs at the in-game store. *I suggest looking at the other characters’ abilities and weaknesses before choosing your own, some characters may be more powerful than others. *I will start the game when I feel that a sufficient amount of heroes and villains have signed up. *I realize that I changed the origins of some characters, especially Batwoman, this game is set in its own continuity. I also know how bad some of the weaknesses and abilities are, it’s difficult to come up with abilities that will translate into an RPG. *Play nice. Respect your co-players, host, and any outside observers. If you don't, you may be asked to leave the game. * If you sign up for a female character, mention ‘’Gotham Girls’’ somewhere in your sign-up post to get five, free studs. Do not mention the five studs though, they will be added silently. Category:Active Games Category:Games Category:Krypton SonSet